The purpose of this research is to evaluate the feasibility of transcatheter based mitral valve annuloplasty for correcting secondary mitral valve regurgitation. Few transcatheter based therapy for the treatment of mitral regurgitation has emerged rapidly over the past few years. These methods implant the device via Coronary Sinus. Although some of the systems showed potential a major obstacle is coronary artery compression. Based on some study data, over 50% of the patient has a potential coronary compression risk and it can be high as 68 %. NIH researchers have developed a method that consists of a novel method of anchoring the Cerclage band and also coronary protection device. This is a significant improvement over previous methods where patient selection was a major issue. During this feasibility phase a mature catheter system will be developed to consolidate the method developed by NIH researchers. This will improve the efficacy and determine the commercialization potential.